


Is This Real?

by Cheriiu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Because I wanted to, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, wrote some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriiu/pseuds/Cheriiu
Summary: Living a simple life now, swinging back and forth with the love of your life right there by your side...





	

Now that life is simple and sweet for Saeyoung Choi, he was quite happy with how things turned out in the end.

Scrolling through his Photo Album on his phone he smiled with a tint of pink warming up his cheeks, his arm that wasn't occupied by his phone was currently wrapped around his lovely fiancee Mi-cha who was peacefully snoozing away with her body leaning against his chest as a pillow. 

Listening to her soft breathing was so relaxing as Saeyoung looked back at his phone. He's looking at a special album he created that has tons of pictures of him and Mi-cha together. A photo of him and Mi-cha smushing their faces together as they hold their hot coffee cups in front of cafe, a picture of Mi-cha doing his make up for an upcoming cross dressing idea, a picture of him giving Mi-cha a piggyback ride with an annoyed Saeran in the background and finally his favourite...the first photo he took with her before they were about to enter the Mint Eye headquarters. 

That picture seemed so long ago, he took it to let everyone know that they got there safely but another reason was that he wanted to show off that Mi-cha was with him. He felt so warm and happy back then just like he was now, his adorable fiancee leaning against him with the same love she possesses for him just as he has for her.

His proposal was very memorable. The way she cried and said yes to him almost gave him a mini heart attack even though he calculated that 99.99999999% was gonna be yes at that point, he still felt happiness overflow from the bottom of his heart as he slipped on the ring for her and leaned down to kiss her lovingly with their RFA family clapping for them. 

Saeyoung gripped his arm around Mi-cha's waist slightly as to not to disturb her. They were slowly swinging back and forth on a new porch swing he recently bought for the occasion, the sky and gentle breeze really made this moment make it into the book of "Top 10 Good Things that's Happened so Far in My Dumb Life." Some dandelion fluff was being carried away and he can faintly hear some birds chirping as well now.

He smiled wider as Saeyoung slowly planted gentle kiss on top of her head and then suddenly...everything stopped.

Mi-cha was no longer in his arms and he stood up abruptly and ran inside the house to go look for her. Everything around him at that moment has turned black and red but as he ran inside, Saeyoung was standing in the middle of a black void. He looked around and thinks he sees Mi-cha in the distance and ran towards her with his arm extended but just as he was nearing towards her, she fell forward and whispered something "I'm sorry...Saeyoung..." And then a giant flash of white engulfed him and he heard a gun shot and blood as he witnesses Mi-cha get shot in head by his own brother.

He crouched down and held her body and tried to shake her to wake her up. "Please...please wake up! Don't do this to me! Don't do this to me dammit! Please...!!" He pleaded and he heard whispering that was close to his ear and realised it was his own brother's voice.

"Why do you care when you just said you don't care for her at all remember?" Saeran's voice said in a menacingly low voice.

Images flashed before Saeyoung's eyes as he witnesses his time with Mi-cha at Rika's apartment. The way he just completely ignored her as he faced the wall doing his work on his laptop as she stood a few feet from him watching him with sad eyes as she kept trying to talk to him. The way he yelled at her for leaving the apartment 7 minutes ago just to get him a bag of Honey Buddah Chips when he told her not to leave the room at all and angrily walked away with her jacket in his hands as he rummaged around in his hacking equipment to find the GPS' he brought. The way he yelled at her again when she asked what to do with her feelings for him and he screamed at her to stop and leave him alone as he walked away into the hallway with tears welling up in his eyes as well as hers.

For some reason another painful scene played out with him standing before her with a dark shadow cast on his face as he spoke such heartbreaking words fall from his mouth. "I will NEVER love you understand?!" as he literally pushed her away turned his heel away from her putting on his headphones to drown her out like he always did. She broke down crying her eyes out as he walked away from her leaving her alone in despair and heartbroken. Saeyoung could swear he saw her actual heart shattered into pieces as she curled inwards. 

"I'm sorry...Saeyoung..." Mi-cha tearfully said but she knew he couldn't hear or would even care.

 

Saeyoung jerked forward in his bed breathing in short deep breaths as he realised it was all some horrible dream. Tears were falling from his tired golden eyes and tried to wipe them but they just kept coming. He looked over and saw Mi-cha beside him on his bed still sleeping as he leaned down and touched her shoulder to make sure she was alive and real.

She woke up slightly and blinked the sleep from her eyes before realising her fiance was crying "Saeyoung...? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked as she put her hands on his cheeks and tried to wipe away his tears with her thumbs.

He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it and then leaned down to kiss her eyes, forehead, nose, cheeks and then finally her mouth. "I'm sorry babe...I'm so, so sorry..." He mumbled against her lips as he kept kissing her.

Saeyoung concluded that this is reality now and wants to spend his time holding her and never letting her go because he knows he can never live with himself if she was gone and never got the chance to tell her "I love you" like he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little painful to write but I wanted to write some sad stuff for a bit ;;o;;  
> Also if I write Mystic Messenger stuff I'm just gonna call MC Mi-cha to make it easier for myself  
> Since I can't do that whole 1st person perspective thing  
> Enjoy!


End file.
